


Mystical

by Kyoukalay



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elves, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nymphs & Dryads, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukalay/pseuds/Kyoukalay
Summary: A short story about an elf meeting a nymph
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Mystical

The light cascaded down through the trees. His elven ears twitching ever so slightly at the rustle of the leaves. He could smell her close. The nymph he had been trying to catch a glimpse of these past couple of weeks. When he first noticed her presence during a chilly afternoon, she was but a passing wind. The strong smell she left behind had piqued a curiosity inside of him he had never experienced before. Something about the magical creature that eluded those of his own kind. Every day since, he had tracked the forest of Faydale in search of her. The pitter patter of her gentle footsteps, the whispers she sent howling on the winds. It drove him mad. The others of his village didn't understand his obsession. They told him he should leave the nymph be and carry on. But the elven man could not let it rest. Sometimes in his sleep, he could swear he heard her giggles travel on the winds from somewhere close. Like she was taunting him.

Today was a new beautiful day. Leaves had started falling from the oak trees that lined his village. The signs of autumn drawing close. He walked slowly over the wet grounds, carefully threading to make little to no sound. He was taught as a young elf to be still on his feet. One skill to hunt, and to observe. It was the favourite pastime of his tribe. Watching. Perceiving. Learning. The young elf didn't care for the ritual too much. He was always on the go. Exploring new territories. Taking notes and looking for adventures. His father disapproved but he didn't care. His brother before him had long left the village in search of adventures. He was determined to follow in his footsteps. The world was too big for him to stay put in his tiny village and surrounding area. But for now as a young man still searching for who he was, he saw plenty of adventure in tracking the mysterious nymph that had been plaguing his mind.

Everyday he would walk the same path towards the spot he had first seen her. Even it was but a second, he had been able to take in small details that would be important for his hunt. Her luscious brown locks which were pulled back into a braid at the time. Her darkly coloured skin, which was unusual for her kind. Her dark eyes which lured him into an abyss of questions. He wanted to hear her voice. To talk to her, even if only once. The trees parted, revealing a small sanctuary for the youth. A crooked maple tree hovered over a large rock which was covered in moss. The current placement of the sun would make for a perfect relaxing spot, the branches of the tree covering the brightness, but not the warmth. This was where he first saw her. His heart pounded in his chest and his throat ran dry. He felt a presence nearby, watching him where he stood. He could imagine it being a creature looking at him with interest. Maybe even a spy from enemy territory. If that were the case, he would make fast work of it. But that wasn't it. The gaze he felt burning in the back of his head felt different. A spark of hope ignited in his chest.

It could be her, but he was still unsure. He slowly moved towards the rock, feeling the eyes follow him. He swallowed the lump in his throat, a droplet of sweat falling down his temple. He didn't expect to feel this nervous. From what he could tell she was certainly beautiful, but he wasn't sure if that was the cause for his distress. Nymphs were usually docile creatures from what he heard. Gentle souls that were bound to a place of nature. He heard stories from the elders in his community about the songs they heard of the nymph folk. About the ritual dances they performed to please the gods. These were his favourite tales. He had always found it fascinating to hear about other magical creatures besides themselves. The orcs of the south, the dwarves of the east and the humans of the north were all too far to interact with. And those were just the larger colonies. What other beautiful beings existed eluded him still. He hoped to one day lay his eyes upon the beauty those races had to offer. But for now, he settled with the thrill that was the nymph behind his back.

''I know you have been watching me.'' he said in a soft voice so as not to startle her.

A gentle giggle erupted from somewhere close to his ear, goosebumps trailing the skin of his back.

''And what of it?''

Her voice was serene and delicate, but with a certain directness to it. It was almost exactly like he had expected.

''You tried to find _me_ over these past few days. Of that I'm sure." she added.

"I did. You...disappeared so quickly the first time we met, I couldn't help but be curious."

She only hummed in response. He could tell she was checking out his physique. Taking him his every detail from the curve of his ankles to the tufts of brown hair behind his pointed ears.

''you are of elvish descent, are you not?'' she asked, curiosity in her voice.

''I am.'' he answered stoically.

''I've never met one of your kind properly.'' she mumbled.

''May I turn around?'' he asked carefully.

There was a short silence, before she hummed in agreement. He turned and blinked against the rays of sun shining down from the trees. In front of him, only inches apart stood a small feminine creature, making him flinch slightly from her proximity. He immediately noticed her big dark brown eyes, wavy, equally brown hair that sparkled in the light, in which he spotted a few flowers tucked behind her curls and pink plush lips that were curled into a small smile. He had a hard time resisting the urge to look further down to take her in entirely, but he quickly decided that this might be a once in a lifetime opportunity. Her shoulders were bare, small vine-like strings wrapping around her arms. From her bosom down, a yellow-tainted white gown reached all the way down to her feet. The material looked sheer and light. Easy to move around in probably. He noticed a small pendant around her neck shimmering as she moved head curiously to the right. The jewel inside glowed a soft yellow as well, probably representing her duty to the forest she lived in.

''So, what do you think?'' she asked, a cockish grin following on her fair face.

''I beg your pardon miss?'' he asked.

''Well you were obviously checking me out just now. I think you must have made up your mind about something.''

He could feel his face heat up at the remark.

''I've never met a nymph before quite honestly and I was just looking for research purposes.'' he defended himself.

''Right, right, ''research'' sure.'' she said with a soft giggle.

She sauntered past him, causing the leaves to follow. He could smell that scent again. The one that drove him to search for her in the first place. He closed his eyes and inhaled inconspicuously. It was like nature herself had established around her. The sweet scent of wet leaves, the green grass, the damp moss, the faint odor of tree bark. Familiar but unknown. A mix he had never thought to exist. She sat down on the rock just like the first time he saw her. She turned back to him and beckoned him closer with a wave of her hand.

''So, do the elves give you a name?'' she asked.

''They did. It's...Hershel. Hershel Layton.'' he answered with a small nod, almost as if he would tip a hat.

She slanted her head as if she was confused.

''Hershel Layton? Isn't that a little odd for an elven name?''

''Perhaps it used to be. But we have evolved with our name giving rituals.'' he explained.

He hesitated for a moment about what to say next. He wanted to ask her for her name. That way he could always call for her if needed. But he felt hesitant. What if it was offensive to ask? Maybe nymphs had some sort of code about giving out their names.

''Interesting.'' she mumbled while playing with the flowers in her hair.

''C-could,'' he started.

She returned her gaze on him and held back her laugh as she witnessed his flustered expression. She could read him like a book.

''Could?''

''Could you tell me yours?''

He had some guts after all. She guessed him to be one of the younger of his kind, unfamiliar with the ancient rules of the forest. She would have to teach him sometime. One of those rules implied that one would grant servitude by telling one's name to a fey creature and the other way around. She had been surprised that he so easily gave his own, but now he even asked for hers. If she wished for it, she could make him her servant for the rest of this life. But something told her he was a pure soul. Someone she would be able to trust.

''It's rather hard to pronounce in your language. If I were to translate it, I would nickname myself Emmy.'' she finally said with a broad smile.

He scratched the back of his neck and smiled a half smile with a small blush on his cheeks.

''Nice to officially meet you Emmy.''

''Nice to meet you too Hershel.''


End file.
